THE BIG COLLABORATIVE STORY
by educated-moron
Summary: The story everyone writes.


_**A BIG, BIG STORY. **_The big story that was being created by a bunch of people in the big, big topic in the Jimmy Two-Shoes Forum.

_By (In order of posting): __Educated-Moron, __Lictor13, __Lacheetara, __Lolitagirl12, __and Devilsman._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**EM: **

_Jimmy was at the Miseryville theater watching a 3D movie with his friends when..._

**L13:**

_Beezy popped into the room. Returning with several bags of popcorn and soda. Lictor raised his eyebrow, quite impressed._

_"Wow. You ACTUALLY bought something for us." He said._

_Beezy took a sit next to Jimmy. "If you mean US as in ME then yes. I did buy more popcorn for us." Then he began to gorge himself in._

_Lictor grumbled._

**EM:**

_Heloise elbowed Lictor. "Watch this."_

_Reaching into her gown, she pulled out a small brown box she had brought along with her. "Hey, Beezy, I thought you might like this. It's a new recipe I'm trying out. I call it: Beezy's favorite food."_

_The giant devil giggled with excitement, only to be quickly shushed by nearby monsters. He ignored them. "Oh boy! Is it my favorite?"_

_Snatching the little box from the girl, his giggling quickly became something demonic. Heloise looked over at Lictor and snickered. "This is gonna be funny."_

_Beezy prepared to open the box. "Oh boy! I can't believe you brought me something! I hope it's yummy! Is it yummy?"_

_Suddenly, an anvil dropped on his head. Both Lictor and Heloise screamed with laughter, much to the displeasure of the people around them._

_A tiny blue monster behind them managed reached over the seats and tapped Heloise on the shoulder. "Do you mind?"_

_Heloise slapped him away with ease. "Shut up, Billy Ray." She turned to Lictor, "I know him."_

**L13:**

_Lictor made a grin. Still amused a lot by the prank that Beezy had just fallen into._

_Jimmy noticed none of this. During acts between his friends, he would try his best to ignore it, at least until it got serious or he would get involved._

_Billy Ray grumbled._

_"Can you PLEASE be quite? Some of us actually WANT to watch this!"_

_Lictor halted grinning. And took a frightening scowl at the little blue creature._

_In his displeasure, he leaned his seat back, hitting Billy Ray in the face. _

**EM:**

_At that moment Billy Ray realized who he was talking to. He put his hands up helplessly and began to crawl back into his seat. "Alright, okay... Let's just be cool about this..."_

_Heloise looked at Billy Ray. "Umm... Maybe you should leave. This is supposed to be really awesome, and I don't want your screaming to ruin that for me." She glanced back over at Lictor. "It's cool. I know where he lives. I'll let you borrow my detonator later, but for now let's watch the movie."_

**L13:**

_Lictor turned his head to the screen._

_"All right you know what? I'm getting popcorn." Jumping out of his seat, he flies off out the cinema. Beezy on manages to peer his head from the anvil, a massive bump on his head. He tried to look at the screen, but everything was so blurred. His tongue reached out towards some popcorn on the floor._

**EM:**

_Jimmy looked over and saw Beezy. He groaned. "Oh, why is it that every time we come here something always either crushes or eats Beezy? Man, I can't see one nice movie with you guys, can I? Come on, Beezy, let's get you to a hospital..."_

_"Uh, Jimbo?" Beezy wheezed, "We don't have hospitals in Miseryville." _

_Jimmy jumped in surprise. "You don't?" Monsters shushed him. "Sorry," he whispered. "You don't?"_

_Heloise shook her head. "No, you'd have to go out of town to get to one. And we only have two doctors; me and Dr. Scientist."_

_Jimmy grinned. "Oh, good. You can fix Beezy, Heloise. Boy, am I glad I know a doctor."_

_The little girl shook her head in disgust. "Ugh, there's no WAY I'm fixing BEEZY! He can bleed to death for all I care!"_

_More shushing followed her. Heloise pulled out a handgun. Silence resumed._

_Grinning, she continued to talk to Jimmy. "As for Dr. Scientist, he's outta town for the week. Something about flying alien cows." After receiving a strange look from the blond, she shrugged. "The guy's an idiot."_

_She looked at Beezy. "Don't worry about him, he's fine."_

_Jimmy followed her stare. Beezy had given up trying to reach the popcorn with his tongue and was now upside down in his seat with is face on the floor. "I can't see the screen. Can you guys tell me what's happening?"_

_Once again, Jimmy jumped. "Beezy!" Shushing commenced. "Sorry."_

**L13:**

_A moment passed, Lictor finally returned to his seat, holding a bag of popcorn._

_Jimmy and Heloise turned their heads towards the bag._

_"Hey, can we have some?" Jimmy asked._

_Lictor looked at the two eager faces in quite surprise._

_"Erm... yeah sure I guess."_

_They both took a handful of popcorn and began to munch on it. Heloise hesitated. "This popcorn is crunchy. Too crunchy."_

_Lictor raised an eyebrow._

_"Popcorn? Their wax worms. If you wanted POPCORN then you could've gone and bought it yourself OR asked me. Jeez." He said, taking another chunk into his mouth._

_Heloise and Jimmy immediately spat the worm pieces out._

**EM:**

_Beezy shrieked in delight. "Can I have some?"_

_Another anvil dropped on his head. Lictor snickered. "Does that answer your question?"_

**L13:**

_Jimmy, eventually wiping off the wax worm parts from his mouth, turned back to Lictor._

_"Lictor, can you PLEASE go buy some popcorn for us?"_

_Usually he would refuse carelessly, and get someone like Beezy to do it. But instead he just growled, laying his 'popcorn' by the side of his seat, he jumped off it and walked out the room once more._

**EM:**

_Smiling, Jimmy and Heloise turned back to the screen. The hero was now explaining to a bunch of people on two boats - one filled with citizens and one filled with prisoners - that he had hidden bombs on each boat and that they now had a certain amount of time to decide which boat was to be blown up before he decided to destroy both._

_Someone in the audience mumbled, "This movie sucks. Why would the good guy want to kill everybody?" Other people around him began to mumble in agreement._

_Heloise held up her handgun. Silence resumed._

_A moment passed before a quiet sucking sound was heard. Jimmy looked beside him to see that Beezy's face was still on the floor. "Beezy!" He whispered. _

**L13:**

_Through the silence, Lictor had finally returned._

_"You took your time" Heloise mumbled. Obviously quite impatient._

_"Don't bug me." Lictor mumbled._

_Beezy snickered. "Heh. 'Bug'." _

_Lictor gave Beezy a scowl. Finally tossing the popcorn to Heloise and Jimmy._

**EM:**

_Jimmy caught the bag and offered some to Heloise. Beezy sniffed "OH! THAT POPCORN SMELLS GOOD!"_

_Jimmy winced. "Beezy, shh. Be quiet."_

_The teen didn't seem to have heard him. "CAN I HAVE SOME, JIMMY? PLEASE?"_

_"Beezy," Jimmy whispered, "be quiet. And get your face off the floor."_

_"I WANT SOMMA THAT POPCORN!"_

_Confused, Jimmy looked around and saw a stranger staring happily at him._

_"Um... Get your own?" It was more of a suggestion than anything._

_"I WANT SOME, TOO!" Beezy screamed._

_A light suddenly shone across the kid's faces (But not Beezy. His face is on the floor, so it shone on his bottom). It was the owner. "That's it! The four of you! Out!"_

_Grumbling, Heloise, Jimmy, and Lictor got out of their seats and began to walk away. "Take your friend!" The owner whispered. Heloise grabbed Beezy's tail and began to drag him away._

_"He's not my friend."_

**L13:**

_Outside the theater the three people looked at Beezy in anger. Beezy however, was munching on a bag of popcorn._

_"This is the seventh time we've been kicked out because of any of you three." Jimmy said, pointing at all three._

_"US?" Lictor and Heloise called out together. "It was all Beezy! He was the one screaming out!" Heloise said, Lictor nodding in agreement._

_"Not just him! Remember the last time?"_

_Flashback_

**EM:**

_The... quartet are down at Chez Garbage having lunch. Everyone at the table has been served except Jimmy._

**L13:**

_"I'll let you have some of my meal Jimmy." Lictor said softly._

_"No! Have some of mine Jimmy!" Heloise said._

_Lictor made a scowl. _

_"Have some of mine." He said, passing the meal towards the boy._

_"Have some of MINE!" Heloise said, mimicking Lictor._

_"Mine!"_

_"Mine!" _

_"MINE!"_

_Lictor crashes his fist on Heloise's meal, the plate flips into the air and spills all over the chef. The chef makes an angry growl._

_"You four! Get out!"_

_Lictor in his rage, picked up the table and threw it at the chef, hitting him in so much impact, that he flew into the wall behind him. The four left in a grumble._

**EM:**

_Flashback OUT!_

_Jimmy crossed his arms and eyed his friends, who all quickly turned to avoid his gaze. The blond sighed. "Look, I'm not mad at you guys, I just wish we could stay in a place for more than a couple of hours without getting thrown out all the time!"_

_Heloise met his eyes defiantly. "Well don't look at me! Whenever WE go out alone," she pointed at him and then at herself, "we never get thrown out! We always have a wonderful time. Or at least we would, if you ever showed up when you're supposed to!" Her words dripped with anger._

_Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't try to turn this around on me! This is about all of us! I like to hang out with all my friends together, not just one at a time, okay? It's more fun that way, and I wanna do it more often, but you guys don't seem capable of doing that."_

_Lictor, who had been punching Beezy during the entire conversation, looked up. "I can do that! I can do anything."_

_Beezy spat out a tooth. "Can not."_

_Lictor socked the devil's face once more, sending him to the ground. "Yes I can!"_

_Jimmy shook his head. "Oh, you guys. Yeah, I'd like to see you try. In fact, I DARE you to."_

**L13:**

_Lictor smirked. "Twelve bucks says we can."_

_All three of their eyes widened._

_"Twelve bucks?" Beezy said._

_"That's being a bit TOO confident dude." Jimmy said._

_Lictor raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Twelve bucks to the SINGLE most successful."_

_Heloise made a groan. "Lictor. Twelve bucks is a LITTLE over the top."_

_"Really?" Lictor wondered. "Ok fine. Twenty bucks."_

_All Jimmy and Heloise sighed. Lictor just shrugged._

_"Well if you REALLY want us to try Jimmy then you gotta make the reward worth it. Besides. When it comes to you and money, I ALWAYS have to pay for everything."_

**EM:**

_Heloise shrugged. "Fine. I'm not worried. I'm not going to lose, anyway. After all, I won the last time we did this."_

_Beezy growled. "No, I won!"_

_"No, I won!" Lictor growled back._

_Beezy stared at the mantis. "Lictor, you weren't there."_

_He shrugged. "I know. I just like being included."_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Alright, so let's see... How are we gonna do this?" He began to rub his chin in thought. He suddenly spotted an incredibly random restaurant next to the theater. "Oh! I've never noticed that place! What's it called?"_

_"The sign says, 'Don't Eat Here'," Heloise replied._

_"Yay!" Beezy clapped his hands, "Let's eat there!"_

_Lictor furrowed his brow. "But it says 'Don't Eat Here'! I think that's a pretty good sign that we shouldn't eat there."_

_"You're just scared!" The red teen laughed. "You just don't want to face the total humiliation from when _I _beat _YOU!_"_

_"He's not going to beat you! I'M going to beat you!" Heloise piped up._

_"Nuh uh!" Beezy shook his head at the girl. "I'm going to beat all five of you!" He pointed a finger in their faces and giggled idiotically._

_Lictor grabbed his finger, twisted, and threw him to the ground. "Learn to count."_

**L13:**

_Jimmy swung the door open. The inside of the restaurant was dark, empty of life, covered in cobwebs and dust._

_"This is why Miseryville need health inspectors." Lictor sighed._

_Heloise rolled her eyes. "This place isn't even OWNED. We'll be going nowhere our bets here!" _

_Beezy pointed his finger. "OOOH! FOOD!" He said, his finger directing towards piles of cakes._

_Jimmy and Heloise stood there in surprise. Lictor's eyes widened, as he could not stop his sweet tooth._

_Beezy made a jump for the cakes, but Lictor immediately grabbed him by the tail._

_"LICTOR!" Jimmy said. This made the mantis realize of the deal. Making a growl, he let go of Beezy, who immediately shot towards the pile of cakes._

_"I don't know about you guys." Lictor said, finally recovering from letting Beezy go. "But this is my kind of place. Think of all the spiders around here."_

_Jimmy and Heloise's faces made a look of disgust. Lictor's appetite, although rare, was always disturbing._

**EM:**

_After a moment of thought, Heloise shrugged. _"Maybe this won't be so hard after all," _she thought to herself. _"If no one owns this place, then no one can kick us out."

_Another thought came to her._ "No one can kick me out... I can do whatever I WANT! I can't lose!"

_Looking up, she realized that Jimmy and Lictor were giving her a strange look. It took her a moment to notice that she was giggling._

_"Uhh... Heloise?" Jimmy chucked nervously. "What's with the laugh?"_

_"And what's with the face?" Lictor chimed in._

_Once again, it took Heloise a moment to register. She realized that she was smiling. She was smiling VERY widely. She dropped the expression and rubbed her cheeks. "So that's why my cheeks hurt."_

_"You kinda looked like you were evil-scheming again," Jimmy mumbled, backing away._

_"Uhhh... Yeah. Wait- Ah, uh, no. I mean no." She pointed at the pile of cakes. "Uh, Jimmy? Why don't you go over there for a while? I can't see Beezy anymore, and I'm getting kinda worried..."_

_Jimmy whipped his head around to the pile. "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" He pulled a fork out of nowhere. "I'M COMIN' FOR YA, BUDDY!"_

_He zipped away, leaving Heloise and Lictor alone. _

_"Lictor," Heloise motioned for the mantis to come closer, "come here. I've got an idea!"_

**L13:**

_"A little closer."_

_Lictor took a step closer._

_"Closer." She said. Lictor took another step._

_"Oh jeez Lictor, your still miles away!"_

_Lictor leaned towards Heloise._

_"Alright not that close."_

_Lictor backed away a bit. "What do you have in mind?" He asked._

_Heloise made a devilish grin. "I'm sure you'll like this."_

_Knowing Heloise with her nasty ideas, Lictor couldn't help but mirror her look._

**EM:**

_Meanwhile..._

_Jimmy was gobbling down the cakes as quickly as he could. Eating like this had become a bit of a talent of his, as this was not the first time Beezy has magically disappeared into his food ('Magically' meaning that he would become so caught up in what he was eating that he wouldn't notice his own feet moving closer and closer to his plate). At this point, Jimmy was sure that, if he wanted to, he could finally beat the devil in an eating competition, which would truly be something to boast about._

_"HANG ON, BUDDY! I'M COMING!"_

_As Jimmy continued to 'rescue' his pal, he noticed that Heloise and Lictor had not yet come to join him. Even though he hadn't really expected them to try to help, it still always upset him that his friends weren't willing to work together. He looked back, without stopping his shoveling, at the two. They had now backed up into the corner of the room and were bent over with their hands covering their faces, whispering. The blond could only hope that they weren't plotting to do anything evil._

_He returned his attention back to his work. "HANG IN THERE, BEEZY!"_

**Lach:**

_As Jimmy was busy trying to find Beezy in the thousands of cakes before him, Lictor and Heloise were planning their evilness 'n such, no one noticed Beezy in a different room, a kitchen, not at all where Jimmy was looking. He was throwing around pots and pans, looking for something to wash the cakes down with. He opened a large pantry, and lit a candle so he could see inside. What he saw shocked him._

_Inside the pantry was a purple rabbit looking-creature, with a lion tail, no pupils, and __**very**__sharp teeth. It growled at him and wore a demonic smile. But Beezy wasn't looking at that. He was looking at how there was actually nothing to eat in the pantry. He slammed the door (with a yelp from the Bunny-lion when the door slammed on her nose.) and groaned._

_"How could there be NOTHING to eat in a KITCHEN?" He shouted to no one in particular. And then he left all angry. _

_Inside the pantry, the bunny-lion, now extremely angry, looked through a peep hole in the pantry wall that looked into the dining area of the restraints, where Jimmy, Heloise, Lictor and (now) Beezy were. She smiled, pulled out a chain saw, revved it up and proceeded to saw her way out of the wooden doors that had locked her in the pantry when Beezy slammed them shut._

_**NOW BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS YAY.**_

_Beezy walked into the dining area and noticed Jimmy hoarking down all of the cakes. "Uhhh... Jimmy? What the heck are you doing?" Jimmy looked up at him, then at the cakes, then at him again, then once more at the cakes,_

_"Beezy?" Jimmy said, confused, "I thought you were lost in this giant pile of cakes!" Beezy grinned. _

_No, you silly person. I left to go find something to drink!" The monster replied. Jimmy got out of the mess of half-eaten, fully eaten, and un-eaten cakes._

_"Well," The blond boy said, wiping of some chocolate icing from his shirt, "Did you find anything?" Beezy shrugged. "Just some insane bunny-lion thingy. It had a chainsaw!" He said happily._

_Lictor and Heloise turned around quickly after they heard that._

_"INSANE BUNNY-LION THING?" Lictor shouted._

_"WITH A CHAINSAW?" Heloise shouted back. Of course, these two could easily beat anything (That, ya know, wasn't some sort of god or something like a super-powered daemon thingamajig) that annoyed them, but chainsaws hurt. Period. They didn't need Jimmy getting hurt. He was Lictor's friend and owner of the house he lived in, and well, Heloise was in love with him. (Jimmy's also keeping the last shred of humanity that still struggles to cling to Heloise's soul intact.) Jimmy gets hurt, they're both screwed. (Lol long explanation was long.) _

_Jimmy looked at them. "Is something wrong?"_

_Heloise picked him up. "YEAH! And we gotta get outta here!"_

_Beezy looked at her. "Does that mean we don't get our twelve dollars?"_

_They suddenly heard the sound of wood splintering. A hole was smashed into the dining room wall. And out of the hole, the bunny-lions purple head popped through._

_"HERE'S CRAYZEE!" The thing screeched. CrayZee was apparently her name. She sliced through the rest of the wood that was holding her back. _

_Heloise threw Jimmy out the door of the restaurant and shouted "Stay out here, Jimmy! Lictor and I'll handle this thing!" Lictor looked at her._

_"I didn't agree to that!" He called back to the girl. She glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll help."_

_Beezy looked at the two. "What am I gonna do?" Lictor glared at him._

_"Leave, you idiot! Or maybe you could stay and get killed in the heat of battle." Beezy gulped._

_"I'll take my chances outside." The monster said hurriedly, scurrying out of the door to the outside._

**L13:**

_There was a silence between the two teams. Crayzee stood there with a nasty grin. Her chainsaw was turned off, just for the moment._

_Lictor and Heloise stood there with their arms open to prepare for any movement._

_Heloise spat out a toothpick which clung from her mouth._

_"This building ain't big enough for the two of us."_

_Lictor looked at Heloise. "Want me to go then?"_

_Heloise rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."_

_Lictor turned his eyes back to Crayzee, still waiting for any movement._

_"Now, I usually don't respond to violence on a certain level. And this is the level."_

_Lictor put of a hockey mask, then pulled at a similar chainsaw, waving it in the air madly. _

_"BRING IT ON!"_

**EM:**

_Suddenly, the room was filled with a strange laughter. Mystified, both Heloise and Lictor looked around the building, but saw no one new. the exchanged glances and shrugged. But when they returned their attention to Crayzee, they saw that now instead of just one opponent, they had two. At the little purple rabbit's side now stood a young red-headed girl carrying an axe, who smiled sweetly at them._

_"Can I join in? I love this game!"_

**Lach:**

_CrayZee turned to the new girl. "Who the heck are you?" The girl smiled._

_"Akira." CrayZee turned back to the two standing in front of her._

_"Huh. Well. If we're gonna start beating the crap out of each other, we might as well get to know each other. What's your names?" The bunny-lion said, propping her arms on her chainsaw. Lictor and Heloise looked at each other, confused._

_"Uh... Heloise..."_

_"...Lictor..." The two replied. CrayZee grinned. _

_"Would you like something to drink before we go into perilous battle?" She asked. _

_"No thanks." Heloise said in a flat tone._

_"Very well then." CrayZee said, shrugging. She revved her chainsaw. "TIME TO START THIS THING!" Akira looked up from her drink._

_"Already? I wasn't done with my drink!" CrayZee smacked the drink out of Akira's hand. "HEY! That was very rude!" _

_Crayzee growled. "I'm always rude! That's my THING!" Then Akira and CrayZee started arguing over very pointless things. Lictor and Heloise looked at eatch other, then both sat down in a chair, waiting for the two to shut up._

**Lolita:**

_Akira the used her axe to cut the chainsaw in half. "That's why axes are better than chainsaws! And just having red hair doesn't make me crazy! Its naturally red!" she yelled._

_Akira put down her axe and walked over to the drink CrayZee had smacked out of her hand. She dug a hole in the ground and buried the drink. She carved into the floor "Here Lies My Drink. It was Okay."_

**L13:**

_Heloise raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "I know thy well." She said in sarcasm. Lictor nodded._

**Lolita:**

_"I just felt like doing it okay," she said. Akira walked over to the axe and picked it up. "So...who wants go someplace that isn't abandoned and isn't infested with rats!" she said. A rat scurried by just then. "Hey! I smell better than your friend over there!" it said while pointing to Beezy._

**L13:**

_Lictor and Heloise looked at each other. (Beezy and Jimmy aren't in the room. NOTE IT! NOTE IIIIT!)_

_"Who said YOU were coming along." Heloise said. Lictor just nodded._

**Lolita:**

_"Well...," Akira started, "I don't have to come but I'm bored and I would like to see you try to keep from coming," she had a cute but evil smile on her face while holding her axe._

**L13:**

_"Besides" Akira noted._

_"One of you invited me didn't they?"_

_Lictor and Heloise's eyes widened. "What? Who?" Heloise said._

_"Well it was a boy. He asked me on the phone."_

_The mantis and the girl looked at each other. "Jimmy probably did it." Heloise muttered._

_"Erm... yeah... sure... Jimmy did..." Lictor said nervously._

**Lolita:**

_"So let's go!" Akira said happily. "And I'm not cleaning up the mess of cakes your friends made!" she yelled before running outside.__Akira then noticed her axe was still in her hands. She then threw it to who knows where._

**EM:**

_Heloise smacked her forehead and groaned. "It was YOU, Lictor, wasn't it?"_

**L13:**

_Lictor laughed. "No way! Pfff. If I asked someone like HER to go with us, she would be in my contact list."_

_Lictorstood there quite confidently. Then he began to doubt himself, he quickly looked in his mobile in panic, then making a loud gasp._

_"Oh... she is..."_

**Lolita:**

_Meanwhile outside Akira was poking random things with a stick._

**L13:**

_Lictor made a deep sigh at the sight. Then slapped himself back to life._

_Jimmy gave an odd look. "So what do you guys wonna do now?"_

_From that, everyone realized that they were still on the deal._

**Lolita:**

_Akira then thought. "I wanna go to some place nice and where this is a lot of people!" she said happily._

**L13:**

_Heloise gave Akira a murderous look. Akira had always got in the way between her and Jimmy, which had caused quite a bitter rivalry._

_"Yeah well I think we should go somewhere with very little people!"_

**EM:**

_Lictor smiled. "I think me and Akira we should go somewhere that's a closet."_

_Heloise quirked a brow. "What?"_

_"I-I mean, uh, we should all go back to the restaurant," he chuckled. "Don't we have a bet? Hey! Where did that purple thing go?"_

**Lolita:**

_"But that restaurant is boring," Akira said. "I want to blow something up again!" she said happily. Just then a random building exploded._

**EM:**

_Heloise jumped. "What the? That's it! I'm taking you down!" She pulled out a giant axe from behind her back and charged at Akira._

_Lictor gasped in horror. "HELOISE! NOOO!"_

**Lach:**

_CrayZee walked out of her restaurant and looked at the scene unfolding before her: The small girl in the red dress chasing after the red haired girl with a giant axe, the mantis chasing after her trying to make her stop, the blond watching, and the big red monster picking his nose. She chuckled. She enjoyed watching chaos. Just then, the bunny-lion heard a stifled yawning behind her. She turned around._

_"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?" A gray wolf that stood on two legs yelled, stretching. "Oh! We have visitors? I love visitors! You never tell me anything!" CrayZee sighed._

_"That's it. I'm going inside. DON'T EXPECT ME IN THIS STORY ANYMORE!" (Fourth wall break! *GASP!*) Then CrayZee left inside the restaurant never to be heard from ever again. The wolf shrugged and watched the five strangers run around chasing each other._

**L13:**

_The brick wall besides everyone crashed open, through the smoke and dust was an odd figure standing there, holding a massive machine gun._

_"Hello everyone!" The odd figure said._

_There was a awkward silence as everyone stood there._

_Jimmy was the first person to talk. "Who are you?" He said._

_The figure, obviously about the size of Jimmy, was a Miseryvillian, he had four limbs like most humans, although he had a serpent's tale and two tusks sticking from his mouth._

_"I'm like, totally here to rob you dudes!" He said._

_Heloise rolled her eyes. "Dispute all this randomness, I am REALLY not in the mood for any other surprises." Cracking her fists._

_The figure stood there, with a mad smile and his eyes wide. He pulled out a chainsaw in front of everyone._

_"Say. Does everybody like BELGIUM WAFFLES!" He screamed out, then leaping towards everyone, throwing his chainsaw towards the nearest person. Everyone scattered, the figure missed his target, slicing a bush in half._

_"BELGIUM WAFFLES! BELGIUM WAFFLES! BELGIUM WAFFLES! BELGIUM WAFFLES!"_

_Niki turned and pulled out a plate. "I have Belgium waffles!" She shouted out. The figure halted, turning to the wolf. His eyes gazed down to the plate, which was filled with waffles. The man grabbed the plate, and began to gorge on them. Everyone stared at him in silence. The creature lifted his head, returning to his mad gaze._

_"Do you have anymore?" He asked her. Niki made a nervous gaze. "Erm... no that's about it."_

_"BELGIUM WAFFLES!" He screamed out once more. Picking his machine gun, and firing it at random directions._

**Lolita:**

_"Cool! A robbery!" Akira said. "How exciting!"_

**L13:**

_"BELGIUM WAFFLES!" The creature screamed out, firing his machine gun in random direction._

**Lolita:**

_"Cool! A Machine gun!" Akira said happily. "I wish I had one those."_

**L13:**

_"GIVE ME ALL THE BELGIUM WAFFLES I CAN GET BY KILLING YOU!"_

**Lolita:**

_Akira then saw an ad on the ground. It read 'Belgian Waffles 24 hours a day 7 days a Week. Come to the Waffle Barn!'_

**L13:**

_"Belgium Waffles!" He screamed out once more, missing Beezy with his machine gun, then targeting Akira._

_"IMAH CHARGIN MAH LAZAH!"_

**Lolita:**

_Akira dodged and then picked up a random car and threw it at him._

**L13:**

_The creature gasped at the car, flying straight towards him._

_"ITS OVER 9000!" He screamed out, the car crashing into him, flattening him to the ground. There was a silence, soon immediately broken through the creatures scream._

_"IMAH CHARGIN MAH LAZAH!"_

_The car smashed into pieces as a massive laser burst into it, apparently coming from the man's mouth._

_"BELGIAN WAFFLES!"_

**EM:**

_Heloise ducked away from a hunk of flying debris. "Who the hell is this guy?" Then she noticed the yellow flyer Akira was holding. "Yo, Red!" She called out, "What is that?"_

**L13:**

_"ITS A CARD OF BELGIAN WAFFLES!"_

**EM:**

_Jimmy smiled. "That sounds cool. Is it a restaurant? Hey, we should all go there!"_

_Everyone suddenly stopped at looked at Jimmy. For a moment there was noise but the sound of Beezy slurping down some cakes he got out of the restaurant when no one was looking. Then the screaming and fighting started again._

_Lictor pulled out a sledgehammer from under his wing and charged at the lasered up beast. "DON'T WORRY, AKIRA! I WILL PROTECT YOU!"_

**Lach:**

_Niki just stood there eating some popcorn. "How exciting!"_

**L13:**

_"IMAH CHARGIN MAH LAZEH!"_

**Lolita:**

_"This is just an ad for some 24 hour Belgian waffle place," Akira said. "It sounds nice and there's a coupon attached!"_

**EM:**

_The laser creature began charging back up again, only this time in Akira's direction. "GIMME THAT AD!"_

_Lictor shrieked like a little girl. "NO! AKIRA! WATCH OUT!" He flew over to where the red-head was and pushed her out of the way of the laser, ending up getting hit instead._

**Lolita:**

_"Are you okay?" Akira said. She then turned to the laser guy. She picked up her axe, taped the ad to it, and threw it at his head._

**L13:**

_The axe-head smacked unto the creatures head, the impact forced his upper torso to bend backwards. The man stood there motionless, the axe's sharpened head impaled upon his forehead. As a moment passed, he remained motionless, but then before anyone could say a thing, the man began to rumble._

_"BELGIAN WAFF-"_

_The words were halted upon the creature's mouth as he was torn apart. Exploding into an impossible shatter of what seemed to be waffles._

**Lach:**

_As she saw this sudden explosion unfold, Niki slumped her shoulders and sadly looked at the package of candy she held. "Aw man, the fight is over? I just opened these!"_

_Jimmy and Heloise just stared._

_"D-Did he just explode into waffles?"_

_Beezy popped up from where he was previously hiding. "Waffles you say?" He asked excitedly, then ran off eating the remains of the Belgium waffles creature._

**Lolita:**

_Akira stared. "How is that even possible?" she asked._

**EM:**

_A quiet groaning was suddenly heard from by Akira's feet. Confused, she looked down to see Lictor crumpled on the ground and remembered that he had been shot._

**Devils:**

_She then goes on her knees to help him up. but then the man that shoot Lictor comes back to finish the job. Akira drags Lictor behind a fallen wall. she then wipes the floor to make the drag marks disapper. She goes back to Lictor and remembers she, too, has a gun._

**EM:**

_Beezy laughed at Lictor._

**L13:**

_Waffleman laughed at Beezy._

**Lach:**

_Heloise and Jimmy both glared at him. Heloise even smacked him upside the head. The guy that was about to attack Lictor and Akira suddenly turned around and stared blankly at the trio._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"BELGIUM WAFFLES!"_

_Heloise spun around to look at the red monster that she had previously hit. "Beezy, you idiot! Look what you did!" Beezy looked at her nervously and let out a small "Eh he he...?"_

**Devils:**

_The Waffleman then takes out his sud-machine gun. He stars firing at the trio, and screams out, "GIVE ME YOUR WAFFLES! HAHAHAHA!" Akira just looked at the man. She takes out her pistol and fires one shoot to the man's head. He stops shooting and slowly turn to Akira with an evil smile. Akira is frozen in fear and drops the gun. The man walks towards her calmly. and says, "HAHAHAHA! LITTLE GIRL, YOU SHALL DIE!" Before he is about to shoot Akira, A shot is heard and the man stops and falls backwards. Everyone their turns to the source of the sound and see Lictor holding the gun. "No one shoots me." is what Lictor said before he fell from the pain he had earlier._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That's as far as we got, ladies and gentlemen. You may help continuing with this in the "A big, big story... Err... Or something" topic in the Jimmy Two-Shoes forum, then when we have enough I'll post it up as a part two! :D Yayz.


End file.
